littlest_pet_shop_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duck at the pet shop
Duck at the pet shop (7 pets are playing) Blythe: Hey everyone we have a new pet today. Her name is Bella. (pets: Hi Bella.) Vinnie: (gasp) She's so beautiful. I love you. Penny: (gasp) Russell: Hello Bella, I'm Russell, and this is Vinnie, Sunil, pepper, Penny, Minka, and Zoe. Vinnie: (sighs) Bella. (falls down) Russell: Sunil, can you.... Sunil: (sighs) Fine. Come on Vinnie. Vinnie: Oh Sunil, did you see her? She's so beautiful. Sunil: That's great. (puts his magician hat on) I got a magic trick to do. And now take...what number and I on? 22? okay 22. take 22! Penny: (comes out of Sunil's hat) Sunil: (screams) Oh Penny Ling it's just you. Please get out of my hat. Penny: Okay but.... Sunil: I'd love to talk, but I have important things to do. Penny: (holds on to Sunil's leg) Please you have to help me! Please Sunil! (starts crying) Sunil: Why do I need to help? Penny: Please Sunil!!!!!!!!! Sunil: Okay I'll help you. Penny: Thank you Sunil. Sunil: I'm going to regret this. Russell: So Bella tell us about yourself. Bella: okay like? Vinnie: Well are you single? Are you dating anyone? Come on tell me. Please! Please!!!!! Bella: (runs and hides behind Sunil) Sunil; sorry about Vinnie. He likes you. Bella: oh I like you too. Sunil: No. I mean Vinnie has a crush on you. Bella: Oh. You mean that gecko? Sunil: Yes. The Gecko. Bella: (sighs) he's so cute. Sunil: huh? Bella: I like Vinnie. Russell: what's going on here? Sunil: Oh nothing. Bella and Vinnie are in love. Russell: Oh. Bella and Vinnie are in love!? Sunil: Yep. Russell: Gecko Boy!!! Zoe; Uh did I miss something? Penny: Yes! Vinnie loves the duck more than me. (Minka and Pepper: ooh.) Sunil: It's not even Valentine's day and Vinnie's in love? Weird. Pepper: Anything else? Sunil: And Penny Ling is bugging me. Pepper: well at least you're not sick. Sunil: I know. Penny: Sunil, come over here. Sunil: What's wrong? Penny: I want Vinnie to love me!! Sunil: Penny. Penny: Please Sunil. Sunil: Okay. So what do we do? Penny: well we have to make Vinnie fall in love with me. Sunil: Penny, you can't make someone love you. Penny: No? Sunil: No. Look I know you like Vinnie, but he's not into you. Penny: Why not? Sunil: look I don't know. Why am i the pet who always has to solve every problem? Russell: I have no clue Sunil. Sunil: I'm not the pet mediator. Russell: Maybe you are. Vinnie: hey Bella? Bella: Yes? Vinnie: I have something to say. Bella: Yes? Vinnie: Will you go out with me? Bella: Yes. yes I will. Vinnie: (gasp) I love you. Bella: I love you too. Zoe: aw. Russell: it's not cute Zoe. Zoe; yes it is. It's love at first quack. Russell: okay that's (laughs) kind of funny. (starts laughing) okay it's totally funny. Oh I love this. Sunil: Can you focus here? We have a problem. Russell: What problem? it's so cute. Sunil: it's not cute Russell. Russell: yes it is. Sunil: (sighs) Why am I the mature one? Vinnie: Don't look at me. Sunil: (sighs) Zoe: Vinnie and a duck. hey Russell? Russell: what? Zoe: If they get married, what would their kids be? Russell: Half Duck half Gecko. Also they will all have beaks. Zoe: yes! Sunil: Can you please pay attention? Penny: Sunil? Sunil: What Penny? Penny: You have to help me. Sunil: Do what? Penny: you know. we're gonna get this duck out of here. Sunil: No I can't. Do you see how she makes Vinnie happy? I can't do that to a friend. Penny: But... Sunil: No. Penny: But you promised you'd help me. Sunil are you sure? cause I remember you forced me into this. Vinnie: So Bella, want to have a date with me? Bella: yes I'd... Blythe; Guys it's time for Bella to go now. Bella: I'd love to, but I have to go. Vinnie: Oh. Sunil: Wow. I guess it didn't work out. Vinnie: No, but I always wanted to be a single gecko and guess what? Sunil: What? Vinnie; I am!!! Category:New Stories